


Royal Passion

by Nightlydemon



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Breeding, Come Inflation, F/M, Hate Sex, Murder, Partner Betrayal, Size Difference, Soul Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlydemon/pseuds/Nightlydemon
Summary: The king interrupts you in an embarrassing situation and takes you on a little journey, but he's not telling you the whole story up front. Soon your fairy tale hope turns into a rather short-lived nightmare.





	1. Chapter 1

You mewled into your pillow trying to keep quiet. It'd been almost two years since King Asgore had appointed you his personal maid. The first year it seemed he went out of his way to make it the most difficult job in the entire underground. The only stress relief you had at this point were your late night masturbation sessions. Even if she was a mad scientist, you had to give Alphys the credit of being very skilled with electrical engineering. When your fingers had stopped being enough, she managed to throw together the best vibrator you'd ever used in just a few minutes. It was pretty quiet too. You, on the other hand, had a lot of trouble keeping quiet. The king had you move your bedroom to right next to his a few days ago and the worry that he'd hear your desperate moans was making it very difficult to reach that delicious big O. You moved the vibrating rod in and out of your slick passage hoping to reach release before anyone heard you. After a while you decided face down was to hard to get just the right angle and rolled over, pulling your pillow with you to muffle your noises. Your back arched as your toy hit just the right spot and you could feel your core twitch in anticipation.

The creak of your door opening startled you out of your self-entertainment. You quickly flipped the off switch and sat up to cover yourself with the closest object you could: your pillow. King Asgore was standing just on the other side of your door. You were sure your face was as red as his cape as your mind fumbled for the words to say. The mix of embarrassment and humiliation over being caught had your voice sounding very mousy.

“M-majesty! I-I'm sorry! I d-didn't mean to disturb you,” you stammered. He ducked to get his black horns through your door frame before closing the door and turning the lock. You pulled the pillow into your body as the uncertainty of what he was doing put you on edge. The first few times you'd been alone with him hadn't gone well. The first time he'd summoned your soul, took one look, and slammed it back. It was an excruciating experience. He said something about it being too fractured to be useful. The next time you were alone with the king was when you'd comforted one of the courtesan's children after they took a little tumble. He'd slammed you into the wall and demanded to know how you could still be kind with a fractured soul.

“M-majesty?” you asked tentatively as he took a few steps towards your vulnerable form. King Asgore had always been so much larger than you. Just standing near him made you feel insignificant. Seeing him standing over your bed with the only thing protecting your naked body being a flimsy pillow made you feel even more like an insect. He unclasped his cape and draped it over the foot of your bed and his large hand gently trace the side of your face. You flinched a little before relaxing into the sensation. It'd been so long since anyone had touched you so softly.

“You didn't disturb me, Princess.” His deep voice was less booming than it usually was. You couldn't remember exactly when he'd started to call you that. Your grip on your pillow tightened when the king tried to pull it away from you. You scooted back a little trying to put enough distance just in case you needed to defend yourself; not that you really could anyway. He let out a tiny sigh before sitting down. Your mattress groaned under the added weight. The next few moments grew awkward as the goat monster stared into his hands. Your hand twitched with the urge to rest on his shoulder, though you kept it where it was.

“D-do you need something?” you asked to break the silence. Your arms tightened around your fluffy shield. King Asgore smiled slightly before his large hand gently rubbed the top of your head. His hand moved to cup the side of your face as his head turned towards you.

“No, Princess. I don't need anything,” he said. His eyes weren't filled with rage like they usually were. They were soft and sad and you couldn't help but make the comparison to a sad puppy. The gentle furry thumb rubbing your cheek coupled with his vulnerable expression compelled you. Your hands moved slowly to cup his fluffy face and you placed a soft kiss to his snout. Your pillow fell to the floor and the king's arm wrapped around your waist as he pulled you into a deep, passionate kiss. Soon you were straddling his armored lap. Your head was still quite a distance below his even with your higher perch.

King Asgore laid you on the mattress and unhooked the sides of his chest plate. He pulled it off and tossed it to the floor revealing several battle scars where his fur wouldn't grow back. You sat up just enough to run your fingers over them. You found them oddly attractive over his toned muscles. He took your hand and placed a feather kiss on the inner part of your wrist. Your core twitched as he trailed kisses down your arm. His other hand ran down your side and held you hip. He let his tongue dance with yours before he worked his way down to nestle between your thighs.

“Ah! Fu-,” you cried out as Asgore's tongue slurped up your slit to flick your clit. Your fingers tangled into his soft ebony locks. Electricity ran through your body as he worked his hot tongue over your womanhood. Your thighs twitched as the king pushed a large finger into your folds. His free hand gripped just above your knee to hold your legs open. He pumped his finger in you while suckling on you little button forcing you to moan and whimper in ecstasy. Soon a second finger joined and stretched you as much as your abandoned toy and you bit your knuckles trying to keep your voice down. Your body felt hot and you edged closer to release with each thrust into your tight hole.

“Asgore!” you cried out as you came hard. Your vision came back to see the king licking your juices from his hand. He cupped your face and looked into your eyes with passion, lust, and something you couldn't quite place.

“My Princess,” he whispered before pressing his lips to yours. Your arms wrapped around his shoulders as you deepened the kiss. His hands trailed down to your hips and he ran his erection over your twitching folds. Massive was an understatement to it's size and you mewled at the sensation. You were sure he'd break something if he tried to penetrate you. You started to grind into his shaft as your arousal grew. You tensed as he pressed his head to your passage. You could feel it was as thick as your fist and you'd never been stretched that far before. Panicked whimpers started to rise from your chest.

“Shh, Princess. Just relax, it'll be fine.” King Asgore nuzzled his snout into your cheek as his hands rubbed up and down your sides. The gentle sensation help you relax a little. He pulled you into a gentle kiss, coaxing you to relax a little more. He slowly pressed himself into you. You broke the kiss to cry out as your entrance was stretched painfully far. You gripped his white fur hard as tears clouded your eyes.

“T-too much! C-can't,” you choked out between your moans and whimpers. The king held your face in one hand. It was only the tip, but it was more than you'd ever taken before.

“You can, Princess. Be good for me,” Asgore cooed. He wasn't moving though you were still moaning and heaving. You tried to relax your entire body in hopes the aching in your core would lessen. After a while it had almost subsided and your breathe began to even out. He pushed in a little more and you buried your face in his chest fur to muffle yourself. Your mind spun in circles as wave after wave of pleasure and pain wracked your small form. With each gentle thrust the king reached deeper and deeper. Your mind blanked completely when you felt his massive tip press against your cervix.

“A-asgore!” you called out. You barely felt connected to your body deep in your lust as he carefully thrust his gigantic cock inside you. Nothing existed beyond this near perfect moment. You felt your soul being drawn forth with gentle intent. You didn't fight the king wrapping his fluffy fingers around the small purple heart. Your irrational trust wouldn't allow you anyway. He carefully placed a kiss upon it and your body trembled.

“Ah, my princess! Hng, beautiful, hah, perfect Princess!” Asgore mewled. He lapped and kissed your soul as his thrusts grew more eager. His praise drew you closer to another release. “Please, my princess, please, ah! Bear my child!”

You pulled the king's face to yours and buried your tongue in his mouth. You felt a strong heat pressing into your soul. It spread through each crack and melted the pain that had taken root years ago. You moaned with the bliss of Asgore's soul flooding the voids of your broken being. His strong arms pulled your body vertical to his chest and moved faster into you. A large fluffy hand gripped your ass while the other snaked up to your shoulder. You wrapped your arms over his broad, fluffy shoulders and moaned into his snowy fur. You were so full, body and soul.

“Yes, ha, Asgore!” you screamed. You were so close to the biggest orgasm of your life. The red and purple glow between your bodies grew quickly. A blinding flash from your combined souls illuminated the darkened room as a hot explosion of passion filled your belly. Your whole body twitched against the king's strong body in your long release. A groan of relief rumbled his chest as he held you firmly to his lap. You could feel his length twitching as more and more pressure formed.

King Asgore placed you down and started to rub his fluffy hand over your now swollen belly. He pulled himself from you and you felt his seed flood out. You heaved as the puddle grew under your hips. Just as you started to return to your senses, you noticed he was pulling his armor back on. You leaned on one elbow to reach out, but stopped. You rolled over and stared off into space. Of course he wouldn't touch you like that unless he was using you. You closed your eyes to fight back the tears. Just before they were about to win, you were scooped up in a fluffy red cloth.

“You will sleep in my bed tonight, Princess,” Asgore announced. You pressed your face into his chest plate and nodded off, happy and content.

 

It'd been three weeks since King Asgore had paid you a late night visit. You fervently stared at the plastic stick sitting on the side of your sink. As much as she still creeped you out, you still had to admit being impressed by Alphys's ability to do anything with science. The second red line formed itself on the reverse engineered human pregnancy test.

“Well. That's a new thing,” you muttered before grabbing the test and leaving your room. You were just about to knock on the king's door when you heard a deep, rumbling voice from the other end of the hall. It was Asgore yelling at someone, but you couldn't make out what. You made your way down the hall and turned the corner just in time to see the king holding Alphys by her coat.

“You said it was possible! Why hasn't it happened yet?!” he roared.

“W-well, S-sire. I-I-I d-did say i-it was th-theoretical. M-maybe i-it just i-i-i-sn't p-practically p-p-p-possible?” Alphys stammered out. Asgore growled before he threw the lizard monster to the floor.

“Do not lie to me! If I do not have an heir soon, you will be dust!” Asgore bellowed before turning in your direction. He paused before striding to tower over you. You fought the urge to shrink under his stone expression. His eyes seemed to hold more rage than normal now, but you stood as tall as you could.

“Majesty,” you forced out as evenly and cold as possible.

“How long have you been there?” Your grip on the positive test tightened as you fought to keep your outward appearance stoic.

“Long enough,” you stated. Asgore opened his mouth to say something and your resolve failed.

“I will not be reduced to breeding stock!” you snapped. Before you knew what was going on a large hand gripped painfully around your throat and lifted you off the ground. The king held your face mere inches from his own, his face twisted in anger.

“Then you are useless to me.” His words were hatefully cold. You clawed at the strong grip around your throat desperate for air. Tears fell down your face, bringing with them your hope and expressing all your regrets. The longing to hold the child growing in your womb in your arms, the unfulfilled longing to be held with love. Even your anger at being used and betrayed paled in comparison. Your vision began to fade. Asgore jerked his wrist. A sickening crunch rang through your skull and your body went slack. Everything went black and you were alone.


	2. Take 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really plan to write this, but I was inspired and somehow extra motivated.

There was nothing. No light, no sound, just you in an endless void. You couldn't remember how long you'd been here. Only the flicker of a memory disturbed you ever so often. A thick hand around your throat and a quick snap. A furry face twisted in rage. As quick as it would come, it was gone. It seemed, this was your life now. Just floating in the void, nothing to bother you. You could barely remember who you were. The only disturbance to your peace was that horrific memory like a snapshot of something vaguely familiar.

A soft light hit your face and you opened your eyes. Large letters and two buttons came into view. _Game Over: There's still hope. Continue. Give up._ You blinked the blur from your eyes. What was there to continue? You thought for a few moments before reaching out. You might as well find out what it was you were doing before deciding to give up. You pressed the button marked continue. All at once your mind opened to everything. The fall, the skeleton brothers, the castle, the years of servitude; Asgore. Your hand flew to your throat as the memory of him snapping your neck assaulted your mind. Your jaw clenched tight before you noticed you were holding a plastic rod.

Right. Alphys had just brought you a recreated human pregnancy test. She handed it to you and you touched one of the glowing star things that remind you to persevere. You remembered it being positive before. You ran to your water closet and set about retaking the same test. You had to know if dying and coming back would change that. You paced back and forth, chewing on your finger tips. It felt like an eternity before the second red line appeared again. You sighed in relief that what happened didn't seem to effect the baby. Your relief was short lived as the realization that Asgore would probably kill you again as soon as it was born. You had to get away, but where would you go? Who would help you at this point? Maybe...

Your door opening startled you out of your frantic thoughts. You spun around with a yelp to see the king standing just inside your door.

"My King! I-I didn't realize I was late for my duties," you forced out. You moved slightly to palm the test behind your back. Your stomach curled into a tight knot as you bowed. The only thing keeping your anger in check was fear. If he killed you just for stating you wouldn't become breeding stock, then he'd definitely kill you if you didn't pretend to be unaware. You fought the urge to jump away when his hand slide down your face.

"You're not late, Princess," Asgore stated. His voice was uncharacteristically calm. Knowing it was all fake made your skin crawl. You thought back to studying in the castle library about monster physiology. You bit down on your tongue to distract from the sudden urge to vomit. He was here to try and breed you again. If you were a monster, you'd have birthed his child by now and he knew it. He pulled your face up and pressed his face to yours. You slid the test into your back pocket and dug your nails into your thigh before you returned his kiss. The pain was barely enough to keep your outward performance calm.

"Majesty, this is so unexpected," you forced out in a giggly tone. You bit down on the inner corner of your lip until you tasted blood to keep from bolting for the door. You reminded yourself that he didn't know you were seeing through his act.

"I want you," Asgore growled out. It was a lustful growl, but you weren't sure if it was lust for you or your blood. His hand found it's way to the small of your back. Your toes curled in a combination of fear and rage as the very hand that so quickly took your life was now touching you like this. You carefully peeled the hand off of you.

"Please, my king. If we do that now, I won't get anything done," you stated with a slight waver in your voice. You forced a smile and prayed he bought it. When he opened his mouth to say something, you pressed your hand to his lips. God, you wanted to punch him. "Tonight, when all my duties are done. I promise." You forced yourself to gently kiss his cheek before turning to grab your apron. You pulled it on as you made your way out. You carefully made your way down the hall and only looked back when you reached the turn. Asgore was watching you. You maintained a calm stance in your walk just enough to get out of his line of sight.

You bolted into a sprint. All your instincts were telling you to run. You dashed around corner after corner until you found yourself in the garden's hedge maze, and then you ran some more. When you couldn't run anymore and your lungs burned, you stopped and gripped your sleeves. You fell to your knees and sobbed. It took several minutes before you were calm enough to think clearly. One thing for certain was that you needed to get out of the castle. You had to. You couldn't keep this act up forever. You thought back to where could you go. Maybe enough time had passed for Sans to move on? Papyrus always seemed to like you, in his own twisted way. Maybe he could convince Sans to not flip out again? The more you thought, the more you realized there was no where else.

You stood and brushed the dirt off with a new found resolve. You would have to leave and beg the skeleton brothers for help. But did you really need their help? Couldn't you just hide in the Snowdin Woods? You shook your head. That was a stupid idea. Even if you could avoid all of Alphys's cameras out there, you had no idea how to survive in the forest.

You made your way through the castle trying to look as busy as possible until you managed to get back to your room. Once you were certain Asgore was no where nearby, you slipped into your room and set about shoving your necessities into a bag. You moved quicker than you thought possible. Once your bag was full, you grabbed the stash of G you kept under your bed. You were going to need it. You looked at the clock next to your bed. You pulled your hooded jacket on and slung your bag over your shoulder. You were cutting this dangerously close with how little time you had.

You ducked around corners with your hood up trying your damnedest to avoid the other servants and castle guards. You were close to the elevator to The Core. That path may have more monsters, but it was the most direct. The capital would be crawling with royal guards as soon as Asgore noticed you were gone and you needed to be halfway to Snowdin before that happened. You made it to the final elevator that would take you to MTT Resorts and looked towards the glowing magic of The Core. You pulled your phone and the pregnancy test from your pocket and tossed them in. You were certain Alphys could track you with either one, she was crazy enough. You stepped into the elevator and rode it down.

You ducked through the crowd in the lobby trying to make it to the front doors. You were so close, through those doors, another elevator, and a flight of stairs and you'd be on River Person's boat. Your hand made contact with the door when the sound rang from every phone in the lobby. You looked back to see every monster checking their phones.

"The king's personal maid has gone missing?" a nearby fire monster commented. Your blood froze in your veins and every fiber of your being was telling you to make a run for it. You swallowed hard and pushed the door open as calmly as you could muster. Your heart pounded in your chest as you tried to keep your pace inconspicuous. You looked up enough to see the elevator doors. Just after those would be a flight of stairs, followed by the home stretch. You thought you heard someone calling out to you as you pressed the call button. You glanced over to see a shining black suit of armor lumbering towards you and time crawled to a snails pace. Your heartbeat ringing in your ears until the doors opened. You jumped in and pressed the button that you'd pressed to get to Alphys's lab so many times before. The doors closed and the elevator started moving before the guard got close enough to stop it.

You sighed and let yourself breathe as you waited to bolt to River Person. As soon as the doors opened, you took off full sprint. You were out of time and you took the stairs two at a time until you got to the ferry.

"To Snowdin!" you announced as you jumped on the boat. The ferry started to move and you pulled the G from your wallet and handed it to River Person. "I was never here. You haven't ferried anyone today." They nodded and pocketed the G.

"Tra-la-la, I love taking lonely trips down the river. Tra-la-la," they sang.

You were in Snowdin before you expected to be. You fast walked through the town looking around only enough to keep your bearings. You finally made it to the skeleton brothers' house. It looked exactly the same as it did when you were living here. You'd never dreamed those tacky Christmas lights would ever make you happy. You started pounding on the door desperate for either one of the brothers to answer.

"WHO DARES TO HAVE THE AUDACITY TO COME CALLING AT THIS UNGODLY HOUR!?" Papyrus's voice trickled through the door. A very small wave of relief washed through you as that familiar voice found your ears. You heard a loud crash as if something heavy was thrown down the stairs and jumped a little. An eternity later the door was flung open to reveal a very tall, very shocked skeleton. "Human!?"

"Papyrus-," you chocked before your spirit forced the weight of your burden to fall. You just sobbed and let yourself feel everything you'd been shoving down since you pressed the continue button. A red glove pulled you into the house and the door closed behind you. You gripped onto the skeleton's black pajama shirt and just cried into his chest. Long arms gently wrapped around your shoulders to comfort you. After a few minutes of sobbing, he scooped you up and carried you up to his room. You were carefully stripped of your bag and coat before being laid under the skeleton's fluffy blanket. He left the room for a few minutes and returned with a steaming cup of cocoa and handed it to you before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"What happened to you?" Papyrus asked, his voice quieter than usual. You wiped your face on your sleeve before taking a tentative sip of your cocoa. It was hot and burnt your tongue slightly, but it was soothing. You debated telling him how you ended up at the castle in the first place, and decided against it.

"I-I was caught and held at the castle. Asgore... he... he said he couldn't use my soul, so he made me a servant," you explained. You took another sip of the soothing beverage to steady your nerves before continuing. "Then he... he got the idea I could bear him an heir." You stared into the steaming cup for a few moments. Your grip on the hot cup tightened and started to shake.

"He used me! He lied and used me!" you screamed. Your anger started to subside when the words became real. Your hurt started to come to the front. "I didn't see it coming. I should have known, but I was just so lonely, and he came to me like he understood, and... and... God, I'm so fucking stupid!" You held your eyes to stop the tears that were about to start again.

Papyrus gently rubbed your back. The comforting contact helped you to keep it together and you took a large gulp of cocoa. You let the heat spread through your belly and comfort you further. The cup was taken out of your hands and placed on the nightstand before you were pulled into a big hug.

"You are not stupid, Human. I will not tolerate you speaking about yourself in such an inaccurate manner," Papyrus stated. His voice was so certain, so confident. You wrapped your arms around him and just reveled in the gentle contact. This is what you wanted for so long. The comfort was short lived as a sudden wave of nausea hit you like a ton of bricks.

"Paps, I'm gonna be sick," you managed to say. With lightening speed you had a waste basket in front of you as a combination of emotional whiplash and morning sickness forced everything in your stomach out. When you managed to get your head up without the urge to lurch forward again, Papyrus was handing you a glass of water and a towel. You wiped your face and sipped the water. Your stomach started to settle out before you said anything.

"I won't let him have my baby. I won't let someone like him raise my child," you stated. Papyrus cocked an eyebrow and started looking around.

"Where is your child?" You blinked a few times before it dawned on you. Monster didn't know how humans reproduce. You grabbed his hand and held it to your belly.

"Here. Human's carry their babies inside them for about nine months before they're born." You watched as the skeleton's face morphed into an expression between shock and fascination. Both his hand gently rubbed your belly before he placed a gentle kiss to your forehead.

"I will protect you and your child from any harm," Papyrus whispered. He crawled under the blanket and pulled you against his chest protectively. He snapped his fingers and the light turned off. You felt safe back in this room. You drifted off to sleep listening to the sound of the tall skeleton's breathing. It was a deep, peaceful sleep.

 

You woke with Papyrus shaking you awake and the sound of determined pounding on the front door. He ushered you into his closet with your bag and jacket. You nodded when he held his finger to his teeth to tell you to stay quiet. You gripped your bag and jacket close to your chest as you cowered in the dark space. You heard yelling from downstairs and you screwed your eyes shut. No. No. No! Undyne was here to search the house for you! She was gonna find you up here and take you back to the castle! Your knuckles were certainly white with how tightly you were gripping you things. You didn't register anything being said and just shook in the dark. This was it. You were going to be locked up in the dungeon until you gave birth and then put to death. A hand gripped the back of your shirt and everything disappeared. You had lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Your body tingled. It was a familiar feeling. It was the same feeling you always got when benevolent magic surrounded you. You looked around the darkness and watched a crimson glow sprout in the distance. A short figure materialized from the glow. He was facing away, but there was no doubt he was Sans. You called out to him and started to run towards him. He started to calmly walk away without even acknowledging your presence. The distance between you and the little skeleton grew and you ran harder. It was futile. No matter how hard you ran, he just kept getting further away until he just wasn't there.

You shot up with a gasp and rubbed your face. You noticed you were sitting on a cold tile floor with your jacket draped over you like a blanket as the shock of the nightmare started to wear off. You noticed your bag had been under your head like a pillow as you looked around the room. The sound of a lighter combined with the smell of a freshly lit cigarette pulled your attention to a large tarp. Sans was leaning against whatever was under it pulling in a hard drag of his smoke.

"Mornin' Sweetheart," he growled out. He blew a large puff of smoke. "It's been a while."

"Thank you. For hiding me in your lab," you stated as the realization the hand you felt in the closet was his. You climbed to your feet and picked up your bag.

"Tch. Don't think I did that fer _you_. If Paps wasn't involved, I'd o' taken ya right back to the castle," Sans scoffed. He took another drag and knocked the ash into a small dish. "Hell, shoulda just slit yer fuckin' throat the first time." He exhaled the acrid cloud. "Guess I'm too damn lazy to do my own dirty work."

"Sans, I-."

"How'd ya survive the past two years? Ya spread yer legs like a damn whore? I'd o' noticed any resets, so probably," Sans interrupted. He took another hard drag and you watched the cigarette get noticeably shorter. Your fists clenched as your blood started to boil. You resisted the urge to start screaming at him. It was clear he was still bitter over what you did years ago. You took a deep breath to try and maintain a semblance of composure.

"That is none of your business. You left me, remember?" you snapped. The words came out more emotional than you'd intended, but you were not going to apologize for surviving. Sans snuffed out the last half of his smoke and set the dish down.

"Yeah," he said. He took a few steps towards you and you flinched. "Relax. Undyne left hours ago. I'm just takin' ya back upstairs."

Your stance softened and Sans gripped your upper arm far harder than he needed to. The lab fizzled away and you found yourself in the skeleton brothers' living room. No matter how many times you'd been through one of his shortcuts before, you'd never get over how disorienting they can be. You ripped your arm from the little skeleton's grasp and rubbed the blood back into it. You could smell breakfast cooking in the kitchen. The nostalgia of Papyrus's cooking was relaxing. You wandered to the door just in time to see an expertly flipped pancake land wet side down in the pan. Bacon was sizzling in another pan on the stove.

"Human! I'm glad you are awake. I, the Great and Terrible Papyrus, have been preparing the most perfect breakfast for you to enjoy," Papyrus announced with his trusty spatula held high. You heard Sans groan as he climbed the stairs. You tossed a moody glance towards the little skeleton before moving to the small table and sat down.

"Thank you, Papyrus. I'm sorry for the inconvenience this whole situation has caused," you said. You mindlessly poked at the silverware in front of you.

"Nonsense! You have nothing to be sorry about," the tall skeleton stated as he set a delicious looking stack of fluffy pancakes in front of you and a bottle of syrup. "Now eat. You have had a very trying time and must keep your strength."

You nodded and drizzled some syrup over your cakes. A steaming cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice were set in front of you as you took your fist bite. You let the taste and texture pull your mind back to a more peaceful time in the Underground. A time before you'd known just how violent this place was. You sipped the juice and a bowl of mixed berries were served. You stabbed a strawberry let it mix with the citrus flavor of the juice. A thought invaded your mind and you swallowed.

"Hey, Papyrus. What did Sans tell you happened two years ago?" you asked. You watched the skeleton's shoulders tense and his eyes go dark. He sipped on his own cup of coffee and took a deep breath.

"He said you went away and got killed. That was all he said," Papyrus said. He took another sip of coffee. He cleared his throat and his eyes light up. "But, you are clearly not dead, so there is nothing to worry about. We can figure out a strategy for the future when you have finished breakfast. It is good to have you back, Human."

The tall skeleton pressed his teeth to your forehead before leaving the kitchen. You finished the delicious food before guzzling the rest of your orange juice. You grabbed the coffee and breathed in the sweet scent, or at least thought it would be sweet. It smelled like normal coffee, but your stomach rolled as if it were something that would make you sick. You poured the brew down the drain and went about cleaning your dishes. Just as you were drying your hands and counter you heard Sans opening the front door.

"I'm goin' ta Grillby's," the little skeleton announced. He slammed the door hard enough to shake the windows. Asshole. You looked up to the second floor and saw Papyrus in his armor glaring down at the door. You could hear the banister creak under the force he was gripping it with. He descended the stairs before he noticed you. He gently placed a kiss on your forehead.

"I must attend to my royal guard duties. I have left you lunch in the fridge. Please do not leave the house, Human. It is not safe for you to do so presently," Papyrus said. You waved him off as he left before you began to clean the house. You figured it would be a good way to pass the time until one of the brothers came back. Part of you wanted to have a longer conversation with Sans, but you were sure he would just refuse to listen to you unless he was sloshed. You knew that would be an unproductive endeavor.

After an hour you'd managed to clean the entire kitchen, living room, and Papyrus's room. The tall skeleton was so fastidious about keeping everything clean and organized. You watched some MTT TV for a bit, but soon found yourself bored of that. You looked up to the glowing lights from under Sans's room and thought cleaning it would eat a couple hours. You made your way up the stairs and tried the door. It was locked and you didn't have the key anymore. You sighed and went to find something to do. You grabbed a book on advanced battle tactics from the taller skeleton's room. Halfway trough the book your stomach growled.

You went to the fridge and found a small container with _HUMAN_ scrawled on a post it in Papyrus's hand writing. The contents were a delicious looking spinach lasagna. You ate all of it and washed out the container just as Sans came stumbling through the door. He smelled like cheap booze, cigarettes, and fried food. The combination made your stomach curl. You watched him try four times to close the door before you closed it for him. It was letting the cold in anyway.

"Oh. Yer still here," Sans slurred out. He turned and shuffled up the stairs, tripping on a few steps on the way.

"Sans, it's not even two in the afternoon yet. What possible benefit could getting this drunk serve?" you asked. The sight was pathetic.

"Yer one ta-talk! How much didja wrack up drinkin' _your_ feelin's away?! Jus' piss off!"

Before you could get a single word out he fizzled away. Your attention was drawn to the little skeleton walking into his closed door before shortcutting to the other side. Your nails dug into your palms as your body burned. Your teeth ached with how tightly your jaw was clenched.

"Asshole!" you screamed in his general direction. You let out a frustrated growl before flopping face down on the couch. You tried to run every possible scenario of how this arrangement was gonna work through your head. You couldn't shake the idea that the whole thing was a mistake. But it wasn't a mistake, was it? You could have just pretended with Asgore until you believed it. _No!_ He killed you! There was no way you'd ever be able to pull off an act like that. You weren't sure if you could get through all of this.

Those little star things popped into your head. If there was a time you could use a reminder to persevere, this was it. You recalled there was one right in front of the shop/inn duplex. It wasn't far from the shortcut tunnel either. If you could get there and back before Papyrus got off duty, and definitely before Sans woke up from his drunken stupor. You grabbed your jacket and pulled the hood up firmly. You've been on tight lines before, this would be no different. Just watch your back and it would all be fine. You closed the door behind you and ducked into the tunnel. You rode the conveyor belt to the other side of town and saw the light from the other side. You cautiously looked out to see who was paying attention. None of the town monsters looked like they could even care. You crawled out and looked down the street to see the shimmering yellow star. You sighed in relief and lifted your foot to start walking.

A sharp burning pain exploded in your lungs and a thick heat poured over your belly. You couldn't breathe. A pressure was rapidly growing in your chest. You coughed and watched as small drops of blood fell like snow. Your vision went in and out of focus as you looked down. A bloody saber was protruding from your rib cage. The blood pooling in the snow beneath your feet steamed. Your blood. It was your blood. Your turned your head to see who just ran you through. Doggo. It was Doggo. He had a burning dog treat in his maw. You couldn't move as his other saber sliced the air to your throat. Everything went black and you were alone.


	4. Chapter 4

You floated in the void. It felt familiar and comforting. Nothing could hurt you here. The only disturbance to the endless nothing was a couple images. A snarled face, a large hand around your neck, a blade through your torso. They left as soon as they came. You had no idea where or who you were, but it was quiet save the intruding violent images. A soft light fell on your face. It was less intense than the last time you were here. You kept your eyes closed, it wasn't important.

_Mommy._

You ignored the voice floating around you. It was disturbing your peace.

_Mommy, wake up._

You slowly opened your eyes. A little girl was standing in front of you. She looked human, except the very small horns. She looked at you with big blue eyes under a curly mop of bright red hair. The urge to wrap your arms around her was too much to control. Your arms moved forward on their own and she faded into the same words that pulled you from your peace the last time you were here right behind the "Continue" button. You pressed it as you reached for her.

Your life came flooding back to you. Even the memory of the last time you pushed the button didn't soften how intense the impact was. Your hands rested on your belly before you shook the shock out of your head. You dropped the pregnancy test in your hand to the floor as you started tossing your belongings into your backpack. You didn't have time. You had your jacket on and your pack in one hand when your door opened. Asgore stepped through and closed the door behind him. There was no way you could convince him you weren't trying to run. The kings face went from surprise to pure rage. His foot tapped the abandoned test as he started towards you. He bent down and picked it up, his face still filled with anger.

"What is this?" Asgore asked. His voice was filled with rage and soft. Your body turned cold as you took several steps back trying to find your voice. It felt like an eternity when it came, but it was small and incoherent. The king's voice shifted to a bellowing wrath and you flinched. "Answer me!"

"I-it's a p-pregnancy test," you managed to squeak out. You put your pack in front of your torso with the feeble hope it might protect you. "I-it's used t-to confirm being-." Your voice failed you as racing thoughts of being locked up flooded your mind. You stared at Asgore's feet, too terrified to look at him properly.

"Well?!" he snapped. You jumped out of your skin before swallowing hard to get your voice to work.

"B-being with ch-child," you managed to get out. You swallowed again, unsure if you should explain anymore. After what felt like way too long you decided to say just one more thing. "Two lines m-means 'yes.'"

You stared at the floor frozen in fear. Your mind desperately grasped at anything to help you accept the inevitable. You felt Asgore move towards you and knew he was going to kill you. You closed your eyes and focused on your breath. One of your free hand pressed against your belly as you waited to be sent back to the void. The last time you came back it was unused, it must be the same this time. A fluffy hand gently rested on your cheek. The softness of the touch surprised you and you looked at the monster. You caught a glimpse at the test. It was used and you could see two bright red lines in the white read window. A split second of confusion hit you until you remembered throwing it in the core. The magic energy must have effected it to stay like that regardless of your death trips to the void.

"Princess, where is our child?" Asgore asked. His voice was calm; it was more concerned than terrifying as he put the pieces together. You hesitantly set your bag down and put your hand on your belly. You gave a defeated nod and flinched when the king's eyes started to glow. The last time you'd seen a monster's eye hold that glow was in the ruins when you first fell to the Underground. It always preceded getting attacked. You heard a very faint gasp and the glow was gone. The large goat monster dropped to his knees and carefully placed his large hands on your belly. They trailed softly around to your back and he rest his forehead in their place. His large horns framed your shoulders.

"M-majesty?" you asked. Your hand rested in his hair out of confusion.

"Why?" Asgore asked. You blinked in surprise at how broken his voice sounded. You were about to ask what he meant. "Why would you run over this?"

You swallowed hard and tried to find a lie the king would buy. You couldn't just tell him how he killed you. Your old college courses from the surface popped into your head. You found your out from what you could remember in your history class.

"Th-there was a human king on the surface a long time ago. H-he was known for executing the women who d-didn't bear him sons. I-I got scared," you forced out. You stretched your hope to the limit that he would buy that. Asgore stood and hoisted you to his chest forcing a small squeak from you. His hand tangled gently in your hair and his beard brushed against your face.

"I do not care about that. Son or daughter makes no difference, Princess," Asgore said. You tensed at how he addressed you, but quickly relaxed knowing he bought it. You finally allowed yourself to breathe deep as you started calculating how much time that might have bought you. You were all but certain the king would have a guard on you at all times from this point on. That would make getting back to the skeleton brothers far more difficult.

You spent the rest of the day being measured for clothes, being lectured by a monster nanny about proper monster childcare, and watching various servant monsters move all your things into the king's room. There were at least three guards within five feet of you from the moment Asgore announced to the castle staff your role as personal maid was terminated and why. You had overheard some gossip about _His Majesty_ furiously making wedding plans. It took all your self-control to not to loose your temper. The lunch that you were served was the only thing that made you feel slightly at ease. It was an extravagant meal well beyond what you were used to as a servant. The dinner was the same level of extravagance. You and your new guards had just started towards the sleeping hall when a young bunny servant approached you holding some sort of catalog.

"Your Highness," she said. Her voice sounded forced.

"You don't have to call me that," you said in an exacerbated tone. Every monster had been calling you that all day and none of them ever explained why.

"O-oh. Uhm. W-well, King Asgore has ordered all the servants to address you like a queen. Anyway, I have been tasked with showing you designs for your crown," the servant explained. So that was why. Your stomach churned at the idea of marrying that old goat.

"I'm not the queen yet, don't address me as one, and if Asgore has a problem with that, he can take it up with me! Got it?" you snapped. The irritation finally got to you.

"F-forgive me, Highness. The king is LV 20 and you are only LV 1. He's more terrifying."

You bit your tongue slightly. She was completely right on that point. You waved for the catalog and one of your guards passed it to you. You started flipping through the pages. You were having a very hard time finding the motivation to actually pick a design. You didn't plan on being in the castle long enough to wear it. You lazily flipped the pages until a design caught your eye. It was a simple circlet style crown made of silver with a single black gem in the front.

"This one," you said. You showed the catalog and pointed to it. The bunny servant nodded and took the catalog back. She put a bookmark on the page and left. You grabbed the handle to your room and an armored hand gently landed on your shoulder.

"Your Highness. These aren't your quarters anymore," he said. You hung your head in exacerbation and rubbed your face. You took a deep breath and squared your shoulders. With a little huff you went to the king's room and entered. The guards stayed outside, thankfully, and you were alone. You changed into your pajamas and curled up close to the edge of the bed. It didn't take long for you to fall asleep as the day was just so emotionally exhausting.


	5. Chapter 5

You rolled over into something really fluffy and warm. The faint scent of dandelions tickled your nose. You relaxed at the memory of running through the dandelion fields on the surface as a kid. You could almost feel the soft blossoms brushing against your cheek as you remembered rolling down a yellow hill. Slowly, your mind was pulled closer to the waking world and details of your current situation grew clearer. The nail in the coffin of your calm reprieve was a very large, very furry arm wrapping around your body. Your eyes opened to a sea of snow white fur and the soft sound of a large chest pulling deep breathes. Your blood ran cold as your muscles tensed. _He_ was right next to you. He was _touching_ you. You tried to wiggle out from under his arm without waking him up and start analyzing how you could get out of the castle and back to Snowdin with the entire guard on high alert. After several minutes and tiny movements, you were free and getting dressed.

"Mhm, come back to bed, Princess. It's still early," Asgore muttered. His large hand patted the mattress before he rolled onto his back. Your breath stopped suddenly as you managed to get your bra clasped. A shiver ran down your spine and your mind started to grasp at any possible excuse to leave.

"I-I was just heading to the library to read more on what to expect, My king. I have a lot to learn," you stated. It was only a half lie. The huge goat monster pulled himself out of the bed and approached you. He was only wearing boxers when his hands began to hold your face. His touch was almost excessively gentle. Your facade failed for a moment and you twitched to swat them away. At the last second you managed to just pull the fluffy hands away. Asgore looked at you with a skeptical expression.

"A-all of this is so sudden. I need some time to adjust," you lied. You knew this wasn't a life you could ever get used to. The king kissed your forehead and pulled you into a fluffy hug.

"You will get used to things, Princess," Asgore stated. His voice was calm and certain. "Do what you have to."

He let you go and went back to bed. You blinked a few times before pulling on a shirt. You noticed the king fiddling with his phone before you opened the door and started towards the royal library. Your guards weren't around and you were grateful for the breathing room. Most of the castle was still asleep. You decided to cut through the courtyard hedge maze, as it was the most direct path if you knew where to turn. You were about halfway through when a red aura started to appear in front of you. Sans plipped into existence in the middle of the path. He turned to look at you with the expression of hate he'd been wearing since the incident.

"Mornin', Sweetheart," he growled at you. "Ya killed my buzz."

"Sans, that wasn't a buzz. You got wasted," you snapped, more out of annoyance.

"Whateva. So. Ya gonna be the new queen. Didn't think Asgore had a thing fer humans," Sans commented. He looked at his feet and rocked back and forth like he had something he wanted to get off his chest.

"Please, he just wants children. He doesn't give a shit about me at all," you scoffed. The little skeleton stopped fidgeting and pulled his hand out of his pockets. His eyes sort of looked empty. He reached into his inner pocket and pulled out a bottle of mustard and took a swig.

"And ya still agreed, huh. Gotta say, I still don't get what's wrong with ya," Sans commented. He took an extra large swig of mustard. He tucked the bottle back in his hoodie and lit a cigarette.

"I didn't agree to shit!" you snapped a little louder than you probably should have.

"Bullshit! Monsters can't have kids without _both_ souls agreein'!" Sans raged. His freshly lit cigarette snapped in half with force his fist closed with.

"He lied to me!"

"Lied 'r left shit out!? 'Cause yer pretty fuckin' good at leavin' shit out yerself!" Sans threw the wasted smoke to the ground. Your skin started to feel hot at that accusation.

"You're one to talk! You left out knowing everything when it was going on! And what the fuck is wrong with you!? It's totally fine that I fucked your brother for months, but I use sex to pay off one bar tab and you leave me to fucking die!?" You screamed. You were too angry to realize just how much baggage you needed to unload.

"Fuck you, Slut!" Sans took a step closer to you.

"Psycho Bitch!" You stepped closer not wanting to back down at this point.

"Cheap Whore!"

"Cuck!"

Sans pulled you into a painfully rough kiss with one hand on the back of your head and the other bruising your hip. You started to taste blood when he pulled away just a bit to let you breathe. You looked directly into his eyes for just a moment. Every ounce of lust in his sockets was fueled by hate, and you knew you returned those feelings. Your lips slammed into his teeth as your hands frantically to remove his hoodie and shorts. He assisted your efforts while unbuttoning your pants. The little skeleton broke the kiss to pull your shirt over your head. His face buried between your breasts as his hands unhooked your bra. The instant your breasts were free, he sunk his sharp teeth into one. You cried out and felt blood trickle down your bare skin. The bite was hard and quickly followed by the little skeleton licking at the fresh would he made. You mewled his name only to be spun around and toss on your hands and knees.

"Shut up," Sans snarled. He practically ripped your pants down and slapped your ass hard enough to leave a bruise. He shredded your panties before shoving his massive cock to the hilt into your unprepared pussy. The remnants of your panties were stuffed in your mouth to muffle your screams. He slammed into your g-spot hard a few times before he gripped your hair hard and pulled back. The adrenaline pumping through your veins helped numb the pain to a delicious pleasure. You swung your arm back in an attempt to hit the little skeleton and he caught your wrist. He wrenched your arm back and several red magic bones erupted around the two of you. Some of them were dangerously close to your head. You bucked your hips hard and he let go to dig his fingers into them. You spit the gag out flailed until you could turn around. You immediately unleashed a barrage of angry blows to your ex-boyfriend.

"God, I fucking hate you!" you screamed. Sans put his fingers around your throat as he slammed back inside you. His face was twisted is an almost murderous expression. Your hand found it's way to his neck as his tongue battled your own. Your core clenched down as your first release hit suddenly. The kiss broke.

"Fuckin' slut!" Sans growl. His fingers wrapped around your wrists tight before your hands were pinned over your head. His teeth buried into your shoulder as he rut into you at a brutal pace. Blood tickled your skin as it fell to the ground. Somewhere in the pain and pleasure all your problems disappeared. You had finally managed to get your mind to blank entirely since Asgore came to your room that night. It didn't take long for you to reach the edge of another orgasm. You looked up at the skeleton pounding into you. He'd started to sweat, but his eyes still held the intense feelings that were starting to fade from you. His angle shifted just slightly and your pussy clenched down again as your vision whited out. You heard a strangled groan before his hot essence filled your sore womanhood. The grip on your wrists loosened and your ex-boyfriend collapsed over you in a sticky, heaving mess. He slowly moved off to sit on the ground and stare into his hand.

"S-Sans-," you huffed out.

"Don't fuckin' say it," the little monster snapped. He picked up his signature hoodie and lit another cigarette as you carefully pulled your pants back on. After he took a couple puffs. "I think I finally get what my dad meant all those years ago."

"What?" you asked. You gingerly pulled your shirt back on. Sans stared at his shoes for a second before taking a long drag. You could see the pain in his eyes as he thought through something.

"Forget it, it's not important," he deflected. He stood up and stuffed his free hand in his pocket. A yellow spear came flying towards the little skeleton. In a blink he dodge it, only to be struck with another one right in the chest. You looked in the direction the weapons came from and saw Undyne stepping out from behind a hedge. You looked back to Sans and time slowed down as you watched his bones turn to dust. The captain stopped right next to where you were sitting. She looked down at you with disgust.

" _Highness_. You shouldn't wander around without an escort," the fish monster said. The way she addressed you was almost mocking. A few tears trickled down your cheeks until the rage enslaved your thoughts. You picked up a stick and swung at Undyne. You missed and a yellow spear impaled your chest. You could feel yourself slipping into the void again and you forced yourself to think just one word.

_Continue_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait, I've had some things pop that required my attention for a bit.

_Continue._

You floated a familiar calm. A single word rang through your mind every few minutes; or was it hours? You couldn't tell. Time seemed meaningless here. The image of a spear disturbed your mind quickly followed by a skeletal face crumbling to dust.

_Continue._

Your hands gripped your head as the image refused to fade like the others. It replayed over and over in your mind, always followed by that word. The word grew louder each time the horrific memory replayed. You screamed into the void, but your voice refused to reach your ears.

_Continue!_

You flailed at the nothing before throwing your eyes open wide. There was nothing around you but empty darkness. You tried to ask the darkness what it wanted from you, but there was nothing but silence. The word changed pitch and was followed by another.

_Continue, Sweetheart._

The familiar glow fell on your face and the words formed in front of you. The image faded from your mind as you watched the glowing letters sharpen. That word sounded in your mind again.

_Continue, Sweetheart._

You reached out and pushed the continue button without hesitation. Within a second you were back in your room with all your memories crashing back. You looked at the stick in your hand and it was definitely still positive. You shook the shock out of your head and toss the test in the trash before grabbing your apron. You pulled it on quickly left. You moved down the hall away from the end Asgore had snapped your neck. You glanced back and dread gripped your very being. The king was moving around the corner and you slipped behind a column. You saw him enter your room when you dared to peek down the hall. You watched frozen for the few minutes it took for him to exit. It felt like an eternity when he finally left. He moved in a hurry while he tightly gripped something in his furry fist. He was halfway down the hall when you dashed as quietly as you could back to your room. You started haphazardly throwing your things into your bag. You grabbed the bag of G from your stash as you pulled your jacket on. You pulled your hood up tight with your bag slung over a shoulder. You made a dash towards Hotland and slipped your arm through the other strap on your bag.

The path was less crowded than the first time with less guards. You didn't have any close calls on your way to the elevator this time, and you were grateful. You paused to took towards the lab on your way to River Person's boat. You touched the little glowing star and basked in the feeling of perseverance that washed over you. You popped your neck and continued your way down the stairs to the river. You stepped onto the boat and told them to head to Snowdin. You handed over the bribe like last time and watched the water zip by. You hoped Sans was alive. Your mind replayed watching him turn to dust and you fought back against the tears.

The boat came to a stop at the snow covered bank. You hopped off and bid River Person goodbye before making your way through the dreary town. You found your way back to the skeleton brothers' house and knocked loudly. You couldn't hear anything from inside the house. You knocked again but still nothing. You figured they weren't home and glanced around to see if the other Snowdin monsters had noticed you. You eventually moved behind the house to wait out of sight by Sans' lab door. You let out a deep breath and sat against the wall to rest a little. You knew you wouldn't be able to fully relax until you were inside and away from hostile monsters. Your eyes found themselves closing on their own and you quickly nodded into a tense and light sleep.

"Do not test my patience any further, Brother! The current situation is entirely your fault so do not bother trying to push that responsibility away!" Papyrus' voice pulled you out of your restless nap. You got up to run to the skeletons near the front door. Sans was alive! His brother wouldn't be talking to him if he wasn't!

"I'm not askin' ya ta fight the king fer me! Just please, go make sure she's okay," Sans snapped. You slowed your pace a little at the tone he spoke with.

"You lost any right to that knowledge a long time ago! If you want to clean up your mess, do it yourself you useless bag of bones!" Papyrus snapped back. You made it to the corner of the house and saw the two skeletons at their front door.

"She's my wife! I still- OOF!" Sans was cut off by his younger brother slamming him into the closed door. You knew there was never a wedding, or even the mention of marriage. Papyrus reached into the little skeleton's chest cavity and he let out a strangled grunt of pain. He pulled out the monster's soul and held it close to the little one's face.

"Do you see this, Brother!? Look at it! She has not been your wife since _YOU_ left _HER_ to die! She also would have never been your wife had _YOU_ not tricked her into soul binding!" Papyrus let go and Sans crumpled to the ground in a pile of shame. His soul was haphazardly tossed back to him and he barely caught the delicate and cracked part of himself. He stared at it for a second before carefully placing it back in his chest. "This is one of your messes that I will NOT clean up for you!"

You watched in shock as the taller skeleton opened the front door and step over his brother. Sans just stared at the ground for a long while. His expression was a mix of pain, anger, and guilt. He ran the back of his hand over his nasal passage before standing.

"I didn't trick 'er," the little skeleton mumbled. It was almost too quiet for you to hear. He went inside and the door closed. You stared into space as you tried to process what you just heard. After a few moments you shook your head and stepped towards the door. You moved to knock and hesitated. The last time you tried to hide here, Papyrus said he thought you were dead. Did he lie to you? The way Sans was talking to him seemed like he still loved you. It didn't make sense. You shook your head and lowered you hand.

You turned to leave. You were heading back to the ruins. It'd been three years since you were last there. You flinched at the sound of muffled yelling and breaking dishes from the house behind you. The sound of a door being violently flung pulled your attention and you turned to see Papyrus stepping outside. He was clearly enraged by something.

"I am well aware of Father's belief on love and hate! It is a false notion and I do not wish to hear anymore of it! I'm going for a walk!" the tall skeleton shouted through the door. He slammed it and started towards the center of the little dreary town. His eyes locked with yours and you watch his angry fade to calm shock.

"Human!" Papyrus let out. He approached you and wrapped you into a tight hug. The surprising warmth overpowered your confusion and you started to sob. Your arms wrapped around his strong bones as your composure broke. You sobbed into his arms and started to question how you could have doubted one of your oldest friends in the underground. Even if he did lie, there was no way he could have been malicious in it. He pet your head in an attempt to calm you down. After a short while you felt a wave of nausea wash over you. The skeleton let you pull away as your body purged everything in your stomach, which wasn't much, into a nearby bush. You dry heaved a few times before the morning sickness subsided.

You sat in the snow to catch your breath for a few moments. A small peep of surprise escaped as Papyrus scooped you up and carried you into the house. You leaned your head against his shoulder and closed your eyes. You couldn't handle looking at Sans, even by accident at this point. Your body lifted as the skeleton climbed the stairs. You refused to look at anything until you were carefully placed on a familiar soft bed. The tall skeleton left and returned with a glass of water and a towel for you. You wiped your face and sipped the water as he sat down and wrapped an arm around you.

"Human, are you okay?" Papyrus asked. You looked into the glass of water for a long moment.

"I'm scared, Papyrus. I don't know whats up or down, who to trust, _what_ to trust, and-," you blathered out. The tall skeleton cut you off with a gentle hug.

"You can trust me, Human. You always could," Papyrus assured. You returned his hug and allowed yourself the comfort before announcing you wanted to take a nap. With a simple nod, he had your bag and jacket in one hand as the other tucked you into the bed. It didn't take long for you to drift into a light sleep more for the emotional recharge than physical exhaustion.


End file.
